One Box, One Tied Diva and DX Spells Trouble
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: I honestly don't know how many chapters I will be doing but I know that I had to write it. My Shawn and Hunter Muse wouldn't leave me alone until I do so here we go boys and girls. Have fun reading. Luv Sin!
1. This Means War

"_**Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her as she climbed into the box. "No, I don't want to do this but you know me Punk I never back down. They want a war then they have one." She said to him. Punk sighed as he put the top on and helped John and Randy carries her to their locker room. They then knocked and ran. One box one woman tied up and a whole lot of fun for DX.**_

She looked at her room and growled. They were now beginning to piss her off. It was on and they wouldn't know what hit them. She went to the closet and opened it to find none of her clothes and a little note hanging from the door.

_Spaz,_

_I bet you are wondering where oh where your clothes are. But we have then and if you want them then you will been in front of our locker room in a box wrapped like a gift and tied up after RAW goes off the air tonight. It's time to play the game girl. It's been a long time coming and now we know that you have to. See you later Spaz. _

Spaz better known as Chrissie growled and punched the wall by the closet before she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. They wanted to play then she would play but it was going to be by her rules. Come tonight they won't know what hit them. She was going to make sure of that. When she arrived in front of her best friend's door she knocked and waited for him to answer.

When he opened the door the smile on his face disappeared quickly. "What did they do this time?"

"They stole all my clothes and left this note." She said to him as she gave him the note and walked in. She jumped on his bed scaring Jeff half to death before she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

"You aren't going are you?" Punk asked her.

"I have to get my clothes back Phil." She said to him.

"I can take you shopping you know." Punk said to her.

"No I have a lot of things that aren't replaceable that they took. I will be getting my clothes back." She said as she sat up and looked at him.

"I can't let you do this Chrissie we both know what game they are talking about." He said to her.

"Yes we both know what game they are talking about. But I didn't say that I was going to play the game now did I?" She asked him.

"Then what the hell are you saying?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"I'm going to be playing my game." She said to him and he paled.

"Chrissie…" He began and she rolled her eyes.

"They have gone too far Punk. They have finally pushed me over the edge. No one messes with my clothes. It's bad enough that they got my hair cut off. Sold my plane ticket and I had to take a red eye to the next show. They are just pissing me off now. So it's my game." She said to him.

When they left to go to the arena she saw Paul and Michael looking at her. They both had shit eating grins on their faces and she rolled her eyes before she drew her thumb across her throat like her good friend Mark did to the camera. At this they both laughed before she rolled her eyes and headed to Mark's bike. She got on the back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey big guy can I borrow your hand cuffs after Raw?"

"Why?" He asked her.

"Let's just say DX won't know what hit them." She said to him and he smiled.

"Just like your momma." He said to her before he started the bike and pulled out.

"You have no idea Deadman." She whispered and then laughed.

She loved riding on the bike behind Mark. He always was careful when she was on. He knew that she had a fear of speed and tried not to go too fast when she was with him. But sometimes she needed to have the speed to get her blood pumping and tonight was one of those nights so she tapped his should three times and he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. He sped up and passed the others as they watch in shock. They always like it when he had Chrissie on the back because he wouldn't get the good spot for the bikes but tonight was different and they seen that. Chrissie had her head back with her eyes closed and laughing. She was enjoying it and it was making them all watch her in wonder.

When they arrived at the arena She was jumping up in down and her face was flushed. They all seen the look in her eyes and knew that this was going to be one hell of a night. She grabbed her bag from Mark and raced into the arena with Phil, Jeff and Kofi on her heels trying to catch her. A little game they played before every show. Whoever caught her got to have her walk them down to the ring that night. It was funny because no matter who got her she would always walk all three of them down to the ring. Well she was usually carried by Kofi and Jeff. Phil would walk her like a gentleman to the ring and let her in first. It was always a sight to see.

"Did you hear what Hunter and Shawn have planned for Chrissie?" Glen asked Mark as he caught up with him.

"No but I know what Chrissie has planned for them." He said to him.

"I have a feeling that they just won't know what hit them." Glen said and they both smiled.

"I don't know Hunter and Shawn know how to play the games too. She just might not know what hits her." Mark said to him before he walked into the locker room.

"What big guy you don't have faith in me?" Chrissie asked from the bench.

"It's now that sweetie. It's just they have been playing the games longer." He said to her.

"Cuffs?" She asked him.

"Here" He said as she throw her the handcuffs at her. Then he tossed her the key and shook his head. "Just don't break them."

"I wouldn't do that. I got them for you remember." She said before she left them alone.

"I swear to god Mark if she wasn't young enough to be my daughter I would so tap that." Glen said to him.

Mark looked at him and smiled. "I already have. That's why she got me a pair of handcuffs she broke my other pair."

"I should have known that." Glen said and they both laughed.

"Yes you should have. After all she is a red head." Mark said before they started to get ready.

…

Chrissie walked into the locker room that she shared with her three boys and smiled as Kofi pulled up his pants. "Nice ass."

"Yours is better looking." He said to her.

"It is isn't it?" She asked him with a sweet smiled as she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.

"You might not want to go…" Kofi started before she pushed open the door and saw Jeff and Phil kissing.

"Damn that's hot." She said as she fanned herself with her hand when they both looked at her.

They both were bright as red and she laughed at them. "I need the bathroom so I can change."

"I thought you didn't have any clothes?" Phil asked her.

"I borrowed some and I don't want to hear a fucking word about what I'm wearing when I get out there now out!!!" She said to them and they lowered their heads and walked out beside her. She slapped both of their asses as they left the room.

When she walked out twenty minutes later she had her robe wrapped around her and she looked like she was going to be sick. "Come on it can't be that bad."

"That's what you think." She muttered as she went to a mirror and slowly took of the robe.

When she let it drop all three of them busted out laughing. She was wearing a top that ended below her breast and barely kept her breast from popping out. She was also wearing the matching pants that showed half of her ass and the front of her thighs. Something that she wouldn't ever wear before. "It's not funny damn it!!!"

She pulled the robe back on and headed towards the door. "I need to go to make up."

"Chrissie baby girl." Phil started but she was out the door before he could say anymore.

"She has always pride herself on being the one that didn't show off her body like that." Kofi said to them.

"And we laughed at her making her feel even worse then she already did. Some friends we are." Jeff said to them before he went after her.

He was walking down the hall when he saw John and Randy blocking her path. "What are you so scared to show us Spaz?"

"Just leave me alone Randy. This isn't the night to mess with me." She growled to them.

"But we aren't messing with you. We are trying to see what you are wearing." John said to her.

"Just like everyone else you will have to wait until I go out to see what I am wearing now move damn it." She growled and they laughed as Jeff got to her.

"Leave her alone. She is having a really bad day and we all remember what happened the last time she had a really bad day don't we?" Jeff asked them.

They both nodded and moved out of her way and she raced away from all three of them. "Thanks Jeff." She called back before she turned the corner.

"So what is she wearing?" John asked him.

Jeff looked the way she went and smiled. "She is wearing one of Kelly Kelly's outfits."

"What? Her boobs are like four times bigger than Kelly's how the hell are they staying in the top?" John asked him.

"I don't know but all I know is that DX is going to be fucked at the end of RAW." Jeff said before he walked back to his locker room.


	2. Chrissie Strikes Back

_A/N: I OWN NO ONE BUT CHRISSIE AND THE PLOT... NOW LET'S SEE WHAT ELSE WAS I GONG TO SAY ... OH YES JEFF AND PHIL SLASH SO BE WARNED AND DON'T FLAME BECASUE THEY WILL HELP ME MAKE SMORES LUV SIN!!!_

Chrissie felt them watching her but she didn't turn around. No she wasn't going to let them get to her like that. No they weren't going to get inside her head. "Hey Chrissie girl what do you need done?"

"Taylor I need you to do me a favor and get the girl from wardrobe and have her make this top large enough for my boobs." Chrissie said as she took off the robe enough to show her.

"Go to the bathroom and take it off. I'll even ask her if she has one of your outfits so you don't have to wear that." Taylor said to her.

"That would be great." She said before she slipped into the bathroom and took the top off. When she walked back out she threw the top at her and sat down in the makeup chair. She really hated the guys for this one. They just didn't know how much they had pissed her off.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a sigh. She thought back to the first night she was there. _"Look Chrissie I'm going to warn you now. Shawn and Hunter always sleep with the new Divas. Or they make their lives hell until they do." Phil said to her as they walked through the hallways of the arena._

_"We both know me Phil I don't play those games." She said as she spotted Mark._

_"Now him I would think about." She said to him and Phil smiled._

_"Yeah he is a great guy. Nice ass too." Phil said the lat part in a whisper._

_"So are you going to share Hardy with me?" She asked him in a whisper._

_"I don't know Chrissie last time we did that you spent all your time with me and made my guy feel left out." Phil said to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the locker room that they would be sharing. _

_"That was because you are so fine and he just didn't turn me on." She said and they laughed before they turned around to see Shawn and Hunter sitting there waiting for them._

_"Hello new girl. We would like to take you out tonight after Smackdown." Hunter said to her._

_"Sorry big boy I have plans with my best friend here." She said to him and they stood up._

_"You don't know what you are saying so we will be picking you up from the lobby of the hotel around midnight." He said to her._

_"Actually no you won't." She said to them and they both looked at her like she was crazy. "How long has it been since we have had a challenge, Shawn?"_

_"Way too long Hunter, I believe that we will be enjoying this even more." Shawn said to him._

_"Think what you want boys because unless I say yes then neither of you are getting between my legs." She said to her as Phil let her go._

_Hunter walked over to her and lifted his left hand. He moved her long red hair out of her face and then traced her jaw with his pointer and middle finger. "We always get what we want. One way or another you will be in our beds soon." _

_She leaned into him with a soft smile on her face. "Well, since you put it that way why don't you pick me up from the lobby at midnight?"_

_They both looked at her shocked thinking that she was playing them but she looked serious. "We'll be there."_

_"See you then boys." She called to them before they walked out of the room._

_"Tell me you didn't just do that." Phil said to her._

_"Do what Phil?" She asked with an innocent look on her face._

_"You are going to leave them waiting in the lobby aren't you?" He asked her and she laughed._

_"You really do know me too well Phil." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom._

Chrissie felt a hand on her face and her eyes shot opened to see Glen cupping her face with a smile. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"No." She said to him as she leaned into his touch. He was also one she wanted to sleep with but he had told her she was young enough to be his daughter so he wouldn't go there. But they knew that wasn't true after all she was 28 not 18. Although that was what she looked like.

"Don't let them get to you girl. They aren't worth anything." He said to her.

"Alright Chrissie they didn't have any outfit for you but they did have one that was more to your liking." Taylor said as she walked in with an outfit over her arms.

"Thank god." She said as she looked at her.

"What were you wearing before?" Glen asked her.

"One of Kelly Kelly's outfits." She said to him before she jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.

"I would have paid to see that one." He told Taylor.

"Believe me you aren't the only one. But I can understand why she didn't want to show off her body like the others do. It just isn't who she is and everyone understands that about her." Taylor told him as he settled in for his makeup.

Glenn nodded before he closed his eyes and tried to picture Spaz in Kelly Kelly's blue outfit. When the picture popped into his head he felt his tights grew tight. Taylor laughed and shook her head. "Behave Big Red."

"I always do." He said to her.

Chrissie walked out into the makeup area a few minutes later dressed in a pair of skater jeans and a Jeff Hardy shirt that they made for her a couple of months ago that she hadn't picked up. "Much better."

Glen looked at her and smiled. "If you say so dear."

"I say so." She said as she got into the other chair and waited her turn.

...

When Phil's match was called he looked around for Chrissie and saw her racing towards him and smiled. "You look hot girl."

"Thanks now let's go." She said to him as he offered his arm to her.

When they walked out onto the ramp they saw Hunter and Shawn in the ring with a bag. They both stopped shocked. Shawn lifted the mike to his lips with a smile. "Everyone we have a sale going on tonight. Chrissie was so kind as to give us her old clothes to sell to you so you can wear some of the things that she has. That was so nice of you Chrissie."

Chrissie pulled away from Phil and raced down to the ring and slid in. Then she speared Shawn and started to hit him. "You both have gone over the line. I swear to god I'm going to kill you for this one Shawn. You have no idea what I can really do." She screamed as she laid into him.

Hunter picked her up and moved away from Shawn. She threw her head back and felt it connect with his nose and smiled as he dropped her to her feet. She grabbed the bag and slid out of the ring before they could stop her. "You are going to pay for that little girl."

She didn't even look at them when they said that instead she gave him the bird and raced backstage to hide her clothes from them. They would be after them when they got out of the ring. "I swear this is bullshit."

She raced into Mark's locker room and looked at him. He nodded and put her bag in his and smiled. "They will be safe with me."

"I know." She said before she raced back out in time to see them racing down the hallway after her. Phil, Jeff and Kofi were hot on their tails but she knew that they would get to her before the others could get to them so she took off running and soon lost them as she headed towards the area where Kane hung out before his matches. She slid in and behind him with a finger to her lips. He smiled and nodded before they stopped and looked at Glen.

"Where is she?" Hunter asked still holding his nose.

"She went past her." He said to them.

"Thanks." Shawn said to him and they raced away. Chrissie slipped out from behind Glen and smiled.

"Thank you big guy." She said to him.

"You owe me big time Chrissie." He purred down to her.

"I can think of a few ways to repay you but that has to wait until I'm through with them." She said to him.

"I can wait but don't take too long." He growled to her.

She started to walk away but turned around and smiled at him. "I thought I was too young?"

"I change my mind." He said before she turned and ran away. She turned the corner and ran into the arms of Phil, Jeff and Kofi.

"Thank god you are ok." Phil said to her.

"Don't worry about me boy they are the ones that you should be worried about." She said to him.

"Don't tell me you are still going to do what they want." Phil said to her.

"That was only part of my clothes Phil. I want them all back and to get them back I have to make them think that I am playing their game. But don't worry sweetie I have it all planned out." She said as they headed back to the ring area. After all Phil did have a match tonight.


	3. Oh A Present

Throughout all the matches she walked down to the ring for she kept looking over her shoulder knowing that any moment they could come down and attach her. But they didn't until the last match which was hers against Beth. Jeff and Phil were outside the ring and Kofi was at top of the ramp when they came out. Chrissie didn't let them distract her as she upper cut Beth and the jumped and kicked her while she flip and landed back on her feet. Beth went down and she went for the pin. One...Two...and Beth kicked out.

Beth grabbed her by her hair and Chrissie growled at her before she punched her right in the jaw. She felt her lip bust without even having to look at her. She picked her up and set her up for Phil's GO TO SLEEP. Beth tried to get out of it but Chrissie pulled it off without a snag. Then she went for the pin and got the count.

Her music came on as DX made their way to the ring. Phil and Jeff slid into the ring as they got to the steps. "This has nothing to do with you two."

"I know but they have to go through us to get to you." Phil said to her and she shook her head.

"Chrissie...Oh Chrissie... What has our pretty little Diva done?" Shawn asked into a mike.

Lillian walked over and handed her the mike she had and she took it. "I showed you that I wasn't taking your shit anymore."

"I think that you are madly in love with us and you don't want us to know. That's why you are a cold hearted bitch towards us." Hunter said and Shawn laughed.

"Come on Chrissie you know you want to suck it." Shawn said to her and then covered his mouth in mock shock that he had said that.

Phil had to hold her back on that one and she smiled as she brought the mike to her lips slowly allowing the smile to grow wide on her face. "Actually HBK and HHH, you two want me to suck it. But you are mad because I keep telling you no. The answer hasn't changed and it won't."

"We'll see about that one later." HHH said with a knowing smile.

"Leave her alone." John said as he walked out from backstage.

Chrissie looked at Phil in question and he shrugged his shoulders. "What are you doing out here Cena?"

"I'm coming to my girl's aid." He growled before he rushed to the ring.

"I'm not your girl Cena. One date doesn't make me your girl." Chrissie growled into the mike.

John looked at her with a smile. "Doesn't mean that you won't become my girl."

Chrissie was about to say something when HBK rushed her and tried to grab her. Jeff and Phil met him half way and she backed away. "STOP!!!"

Everyone froze and looked at her. "Are you all so dense? I do what I want and none of you is what I want. Isn't that right Big Red?"

Kane's pyro's went off and everyone turned towards the Ramp. But when he didn't come out they turned to see that she wasn't there anymore. They all spotted her rushing through the crowd and all of them started to chase her and fight each other while they were doing it. Chrissie wanted to laugh but she didn't no she had things that she needed to do to get ready for the box.

When she slipped back stage and headed to her locker room everyone was watching and laughing along with her. Mark swatted her butt and told her she was crazy and Glen messed up her hair as she went by. "Thanks for letting me use your Pyro's."

"Now you owe me two." He called after her.

"Don't worry big red you'll get yours." She called back before she went into her locker room and grabbed a bag that Mickie dropped off for her. She went into the bathroom and showered before she got dressed in the leather outfit that Mickie had bought for her.

When she walked out Phil and Jeff were there waiting for her. "You knew that was going to happen?"

"Come on they didn't come out during any of your matches so I knew they were going to wait for my match. Now go get Randy and John. They will be carrying the box and me to their door." She said as she tied her feet together.

"Shouldn't you do that after you get into the box?" Kofi asked as he walked in with a huge box.

"Yeah I guess you are right." She said as she untied them.

"Damn girl do you know how hot you are?" John asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I know. Now you two and Phil are carrying me in this box to their locker room. I want you to knock on their locker room door and then clear out. After They pull me in I will do what I got to do and then I will be out with my clothes. Honestly I don't know how long it will be but I know that I will be out before tomorrow morning." She said to them.

"How do you know that?" Randy asked her.

"Because I'm not doing what they want me to do." She said sweetly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her as she climbed into the box.

"No, I don't want to do this but you know me Punk I never back down. They want a war then they have one." She said to him.

Punk sighed as he put the top on and helped John and Randy carries her to their locker room. They then knocked and ran. Chrissie tied her feet together and hooked the handcuffs loosely on her wrists as she waited for them to pull the box in. "Oh look here Shawn we have a gift. I wonder what it is."

"As do I." Shawn said as they quickly pulled the box in.

"Should we open it now?" Hunter asked and Shawn giggled.

"I don't know about you but I want to yo to know what is in it." Shawn said and Chrissie though he sounded like he was jumping up and down.

The lid to the box was torn off and they both looked down at her with some wicked smiles. "Look at this Hunter a tied up Chrissie."

"Oh so many things we can do with her and we have all night." Hunter said with a wicked laugh.


	4. Lost Her Fight

"Here I am now what?" She asked as they helped her out of the box.

"Now we are going to give you a present." Shawn said to her with a huge smile.

"I don't know if I want a present. All I want is my clothes." Chrissie growled to him.

Hunter grabbed her wrist and noticed that the hand cuffs weren't really done up so he quickly done them before she pulled away from him. "Now you just pissed me off."

"Oh but baby we are about to rock your world. Can't have you try to get away before that happens." He said as he walked towards her.

She hopped backwards as she tried to get to the key. But he grabbed her and took the key out of her hand. "Now you are ours all night."

Chrissie didn't know what to do now everything changed and she wasn't in control. Now she was at their mercy and she knew it. _Dear god what did I get myself into?_

"Why don't we take her back to the hotel?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"No we are going to wait until everyone leaves and take her to the ring. I think she will like it there. After all she is such a fighter." Hunter said to him and Shawn nodded. She was fucked and she knew it.

But first let's see how well she can work that pretty mouth of hers." Hunter said and they both smiled as she stared at them shocked.

"You know this is rape right?" She asked them.

"Actually you came to use on your own. Which means that you were willing." Shawn said to her.

"But I have a right to say no any time I want to and you have to stop." She said to him.

"Are you saying no?" Hunter asked before he captured her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss was heated and full of lust. She could taste him and it made her want more. He was a mix between man and coffee and it made her weak in the knees by that kiss. Hunter wrapped his arms around her and pulled away from the kiss with a smile on his face. "I don't think you want to say no now do you?"

She didn't answer as she caught her breath. She wouldn't give in. She couldn't give in. It was what they wanted and no matter how much she had wanted the same thing she wasn't going to do it. "Come on Chrissie tell us what you want."

"I want you to stop." She said to him.

"Wrong answer." He said as Shawn moved towards them.

"Let me try." Shawn said and Hunter moved her into his arms and got behind her. Shawn captured her lips in a demanding heated kiss that told her that he wanted to be in control. She loved a man that wanted control. She deepened the kiss without realizing that she was as Hunter kissed across her shoulders and down her neck.

She didn't want the kiss to end but pulled away when she couldn't breathe again. "I know she doesn't want to stop now."

Chrissie glared at him for what they had done. Two mouths on her at the same time had been her undoing and she was wet between her legs. She had never really had two guys at once. She always just fucked Phil when it should have been both of them. She hated them at that moment because she knew that before the night was over she would be fucking them both more than once. But they wouldn't know that until it happened she was going to make sure of that. "I don't know boys I think that I still need to be convinced."

They looked at each other and smiled before they led her to the bench and laid her down. "Then allow us to convince you."

Hunter held her hands over her head as Shawn untied her feet. "You are going to enjoy this."

Shawn kissed her ankles and then moved up softly kissing each one of her legs all the way up to her hips. Then he opened her legs and smiled at the fact that her underwear were crotch less. "A little hair but not too much. I like that."

"Glad I could please you." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You want to please? Then suck it." Hunter said as he straddled her chest and unzipped his pant and pulled them down enough to allow his cock out.

"Wait a minute here..." She said before he pushed it through her lips.

_Dear god he taste great. _She thought as she lifted her head to take more of him in her mouth. He tongue swirled around the head as it moved in deeper before it traveled down the length that was in her mouth. That was when she felt Shawn's tongue on her lower lips. She moaned around the member in her mouth as she looked up at Hunter. He was staring at her with a look that said they might not make it to the ring.

"I'm going to unlock cuff your hands." He whispered in a voice that was soaked in lust.

She nodded her head as she licked his dick and took him in some more. "Keep that up girl and I'll do you right now."

She wanted to say promise but she didn't all plans of fighting them were gone and she was in heaven. There was no fighting this because she wanted it. She always had but they had to work for it. When Hunter removed the handcuffs her hands cupped his balls and wrapped around the rest of the dick that wasn't in her mouth. He bucked as she lifted up more to take more into her mouth. Shawn looked up and smiled at the sight of Hunter's head thrown back and his eyes closed. "I think that everyone is gone."

"Go look." Hunter growled and Shawn stood up.

Hunter pulled away from her bobbing head and stroking hands and sat down beside her head. "Are you going to say no now?"

She looked at him and smiled before she slipped her hand down her leather clad chest, bare belly and dipped them between her legs and started to rub her nub. "How about fuck me?"

He bit down as his cock got harder than he ever thought it could. Shawn walked in and groaned at the sight of her with her legs spread and her fingering herself. "Everyone is gone."

"Then let's get her to the ring." Hunter growled as he put his dick back in his pants and zipped them back up. "But I want to play some more."

They both looked at her as she pushed two fingers inside her body and threw her head back as she moaned. "No more playing. It's time to play the real game."

"Then do me here." She hissed.

"No the ring." He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders with her fingers still in her pussy. She pulled them out and slipped them into his mouth and he moaned as he licked them clean.

When she pulled them out he smiled at Shawn. "She taste just like honey."

"Oh I know." Shawn said as he licked his lips.

**A/N: I'm not really good at sex scenes but I will try my best the next will be in the next three chapters. Because my dears Chrissie is someone that just loves sex. Sex Addict and she doesn't even know it until after this. But instead of getting help she just keeps having sex. Damn I totally turned this thing around. Well hope you like it Love Sin!!!**


	5. In Ring Lumberjacks

Hunter and Shawn blindfolded her and tied her hands together before they left the locker room. "I don't see why you did that. I'm more than willing now."

"Let's just say we like it when you can't defend yourself." Hunter purred to her as they walked down the hallway. Chrissie was on hunter's shoulder and Shawn was following them with a couple of bags in his hands.

"Why do I have a feeling that I am in for a lot of trouble?" Chrissie asked them.

"We should have gagged you." Shawn said to her.

"You haven't had the treat of her mouth yet so you might want to watch what you say to her." Hunter called over his shoulder as he slapped her ass.

"Keep it up Hunter." She growled and he did it again.

When they made it to the ramp the other guys around the ring smiled up to them and Hunter held his finger to his lips. They all nodded as they slipped into the ring and waited for them to get in. "Shawn get up there and help Chrissie in."

Shawn smiled and walked up the stairs before Mark helped her into the ring. "Go ahead Shawn take the blindfold off."

Mark took the blindfold off and she quickly paled when she seen all the guys standing there. "Oh hell no." She moved away from them but was stopped when she walked backwards into a pair of strong arms.

"You owe me two." Glen whispered into her ear and she started to shake.

"Not like this. Not like this. Not like this. Not like this." She kept repeating and he looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at him.

Before they knew what was going on she had a smile on her face and she pulled away from him. "Are all these guys here for little ole me?"

Glen was taken aback by the way she was now acting. "Chrissie are you ok?"

"No Glen baby I'm horny." She said as she turned around and looked at him.

She walked over to him and smiled up to him. "I want to get on my knees right here and let you take me from behind. I'm so wet just thinking about it. That big dick sliding in and out of my soaked pussy. God if I could orgasm just thinking about it I would. That's how wet it's got me."

Glen tried to force his hard dick down but he couldn't. It was straining against his jeans as she was pulled away from him by Shawn. "Hunter and I get you first."

"Two dicks one pussy where oh where shall the other dick go?" She asked so innocently.

Hunter grabbed her ass and she moan as he rubbed it. "Oh I have a place it can go."

She picked up her arms and moved them over and around Shawn's head before she leaned up to kiss him. He moaned and she forced her tongue into his mouth. His tongue fought for domain and he won before she pulled back slowly and whispered. "I want to suck your dick."

He reached behind him and untied her hands. "Down on your knees slave."

She gracefully fell to her knees as he undid his buckle and undid his pants. "Suck my dick."

She smiled up to him before she softly blew on it before she slid her tongue wrapped around the head of his dick and drew it into her mouth. Shawn moaned out and wrapped his hands in her long red hair. He started to thrust into her mouth and she allowed him to. Her tongue wrapped around his dick and slid up and down it with every thrust. He finally pulled away from her and looked down at her. "You have a good tool there."

"Yours isn't so bad yourself." She purred back to him as she licked his lips.

"Strip." Hunter said from behind her.

She leaned back until she was lying on her back on the mat and looked at him. "How about you strip me?"

A smile appeared on his lips as he looked at Dave and Rey. "Why don't you boys strip her and give her a little teaser of what's to come?"

"About damn time. I've been aching to get a hold of her." Dave growled as they moved towards her. She sat up and held her arms up to them. Rey helped her stand up and she smiled down at him.

"I love short guys just as much as tall guys. You want to know why?" She asked him.

"Why?" Rey asked her.

"Their dicks are usually bigger than the taller guys." She said with a smile.

Rey smiled up at her as Dave reached around from the back and cupped her breast. "We have been aching to fuck you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked as she leaned back into him.

"Oh don't rush it baby its coming. Just not right now." He said to her before he attached his lips to her neck.

Rey slid the straps to her top down her arms before he unzipped the top and let it fall open. He attached himself to the left nipple as his right hand slid down her body and between her legs. She let them fall open even more and her eyes rolled back into the back of her head as he entered her. Dave slid his hands down her sides and grabbed the zipper on each side and unzipped them. They fell down only having Rey's arm holding them up. She rode his fingers as they lavished attention to all her sensitive spots on her body.

"Enough." Shawn said a few minutes later and they slowly pulled away from her so she wouldn't fall.

She looked at Shawn and whined but he smiled. "Don't worry baby we have all night and you'll be filled soon enough."

**A/N: So I hope I'm doing better and maybe you guys can see the little twist I threw in. You all know me I love to throw in twists. Hope you enjoy it. I know that I enjoyed writing it. Luv Sin!!!**


	6. And The Winner Is Chrissie

Chrissie slid her hands up and down her body before her left hand disappeared between her legs and she threw her head back with a moan. Shawn groaned as he pulled his shirt off. Hunter followed suit as she finger fucked her pussy in the middle of the ring. Her knees started to shake so she dropped to them and went forward on her right hand giving Hunter and the others behind her a view of two of her fingers fucking her pussy. "Shawn will you toss me the lube."

Shawn quickly snatched up the bags and pulled out a tube of lube and tossed it to Hunter. Then he looked down at Chrissie. She was whimpering as she bit her bottom lip. "You can't come yet baby."

She opened her eyes a looked at him with a look that said fuck me now. "Up on your knees and spread you legs wider."

She sat up and did what he told her and he sat down and slid between her legs. When he was close enough she captured his lips as her hands went to his dick and positioned it at her opening. Shawn pulled away from her as she quickly took his dick into her pussy so everyone could hear her moan. But it was more like a scream because she came as soon as the head of his dick entered her. He bit his lip at the tightness of her pussy as it convulsed around his dick. She started to ride him even before the orgasm was over and he leaned back on his elbows so the ones behind him could see her face as she bounced quickly on his dick.

Hunter got down on his knees behind her and stopped her from moving. Then he pushed her forward and she went until she was lip locked with Shawn again. Glen watched as she opened her eyes and looked right at him. The look in his eyes told him things that were to come. Things that caused his already hard dick to harden even more. Hunter wrapped his right hand in her hair as the head of his dick teased her back entrance. He moved away and then pushed against it again causing the tip do go in. He did that until he was completely sheathed in her tight entrance. "Move Chrissie."

She started to Ride Shawn and Hunter's dick slowly. Her eyes never left Glen as she quickened the pace. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He wanted to tell them to stop that she was his but he didn't. No it was the rule the big stars get to ride the new girl. He never dated any of the girls after that because he didn't want seconds. But Chrissie was different. She was special.

She threw back her head as Hunter stilled her and started to pound into and Shawn joined him. They both felt her convulse again and again as orgasm after orgasm hit her. They bit their lisp so they wouldn't go over the edge yet. But the picked up the pace and soon Hunter and Shawn were the only things holding Chrissie up. Finally they buried themselves into her holes as far as they could and emptied themselves into her. She came with a scream from the feeling of been filled in two places.

Hunter pulled out of her first and then helped her off Shawn. "Alright boys who is next?"

Dave went to step up but Glen glared at him as he unbuttoned the top of his jeans. "I am."

"Does Glen have a present for me?" Chrissie asked as Hunter put her on her knees in the middle of the ring.

"I sure do Chrissie." He growled as he unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his knees. "Crawl to me to get it."

She went down on her hands and started to crawl towards him slowly. He watched as she made her way over to him as he stroked his dick. "Faster Chrissie or I might not give it to you."

She quickly crawled the rest of the way towards her and he smiled. "Is this what you wanted Chrissie? My big fucking dick fucking you in every hole you have?"

"Yes." She whimpered as her eyes followed his hand as it stroked his dick.

"Then suck it." He growled and she hungrily took him into her mouth.

He watched in amazement as she took him completely into her mouth and moaned around his member before she started to give him one of the best blow jobs in his life. When she took him in again and purred he pulled out from her mouth and she pouted. "Turn around and get on your hand and knees."

She did what he said and he kneeled down behind her. Then he lifted her until her knees were off the ground and entered her in one swift movement. When he was sheathed in her completely to the hilt he was surprised to find that she was really tight. She pushed back into him and he grabbed her hair with one hand before he drew her up to just her knees. "Ride me."

She started to move up and down slowly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt her tight pussy rode his dick. "Faster!" He growled and she picked up the pace.

"Good whore." He growled out and she stilled.

That caused him to open his eyes and lean down and see the look on her face before she started to ride him even faster than she was. He pulled down until he was balls deep in her and emptied himself into her burning body. They sat like that for a few minutes before she started to move off him. When she was off him she slid out of the ring and sat down. "I need a moment."

Everyone looked at Glen as he pulled his pants up and did them. They were too busy watching them to see Chrissie reach under the ring and pull out a dress and throw it over her head. She got up and took off running up the ramp and to the back before they realiaed what she had done and started to chase after her. One down Glen one to go she thought as she dashed into Hunter's lockeroom and grabbed the rest of her clothes and headed to the exit.

When they got to the parking lot they watched as she pulled away in her truck. Mark just busted out laughing at that. "She got us where she wanted us."

"We weren't done with her." Shawn said to him.

"You are now." Mark said to him before he walked to his bike.

"I got it all on tape." Chris said with a smile and Hunter clapped his hands together.

"Good now we got a way to get her to finish what she started. Make a few copies of that Chris and put one under her door in the hotel with a note." Hunter said as Glen looked at him.

"I'm no longer a part of this." He said to them.

"You are on this tape too Glen. We wouldn't your wife getting a copy now would we?" Shawn asked him.

"Hard to do when we have been divorce for a year ass hole." Glen said before he headed to his bike.

"Doesn't matter we aren't done with her yet." Hunter said with a glint in his eyes.

**A/N: I know I am mean but don't worry there is more to come. Luv Sin!!!**


	7. Burnin Up

When she left she headed straight to her hotel room praying that no one would be there waiting for her. She didn't think that she could be around anyone right now. Her body was still on fire and she knew that it would be for a long time to come. She could still feel their hands on her body and she was burning up by time she got on the elevator. She didn't even notice that Mickie was there until she said hi. "Oh hey Mickie."

"So did they finally get you?" Mickie asked her softly.

"Only three." She said to her as she fanned herself.

"You have been drugged. It keeps you horny for 24 hours. That way you won't ever say no." She said as she walked over to her.

"So why don't you come to my room and I'll take care of that for you?" Mickie asked her with a sexy smile.

"I'm burning up Mickie. I need help cooling off." Chrissie said as she tried to tear the dress off.

"I'll help you with that." She said as the elevator opened up and Mickie pulled her out of the elevator.

Chrissie didn't know which way she was going but all she knew was Mickie was going to help her. When she was pulled into the room and led to the bed she didn't know what was going on. All she knew was she needed to be cooled off. She felt like her skin was on fire. "It's going to be ok. I'm going to help you."

Mickie crawled on to the bed with her and pulled off the dress. After she tossed it on the floor she started to kiss down her body and every where she kissed became cool. Chrissie closed her eyes and bucked up into her hands. "Burning up. I'm on fire."

"Don't worry baby I'll cool you off. Mickie said as she caressed her breast and slid down her body. Then she opened her legs with her knees and slipped between them. "I've been thinking about this for a long time girl. You have nothing on Trish that is for damn sure."

Mickie released her breast and buried her head between her legs. Chrissie began clear headed and grabbed her hair as she spread her legs further out and moaned. Mickie lavished her clit with her tongue as she stuck two of her fingers inside her and started to thrust them in time with her tongue movements. Chrissie bucked and tried to move down more but Mickie made sure she couldn't move as she started to suck on her clit and speed up her fingers.

Chrissie threw her head back and screamed out her orgasm. Mickie didn't stop until she rode out the orgasm. Then she looked up at Chrissie with a smile. "Now that is what I call a scream."

Chrissie opened her eyes and looked down at Mickie. "That's the best cool down session I ever had."

"If you ever want to do that again all you got to do is scream my name." Mickie said as Chrissie drew her up for a kiss.

When Chrissie left Mickie's room with her with her clothes and cooled down she headed to her room but decided against it. So she went to Phil's room instead and knocked. He opened the door without a shirt on and she bit her lip. Just seeing him like that made her want to fuck. The look in her eyes told him just what he thought. "They drugged you didn't they?"

"Mickie said they did." Chrissie said as she pushed past him and into the room to see Jeff naked on the bed.

She dropped her bags as the heat came back. She started to fan herself and looked at Phil as he closed the door. "There is only one thing you can do Chrissie."

"I'm so hot Phil. So very hot." She whimpered to him.

"Come on I'll give you a bath." He said as he picked her up and looked at Jeff. "You are going to be needed. They drugged her and she won't be normal until tomorrow night."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Jeff asked as he pulled on his boxers.

"That means that we fuck her every time she looks horny or she will go out and find it. You think you can handle that?" Phil asked as they headed to the bathroom.

"For you and Chrissie I would do anything." Jeff said to him.

"Good call Kofi." Phil said to him and Jeff left the bathroom to do so."

"Phil I need you." Chrissie said in another whimper.

"Don't worry honey you will get me soon enough." Phil said as he pulled her dress off and sat her on the toilet.

He started the cold water as she moved his other hand down between her legs. He looked up at her surprised but she had her head back and her eyes closed as she rode his fingers. "Phil Kofi will be her for in thirty minutes. He was out with some of the boys."

Chrissie's eyes snapped open and she looked at Jeff. "Jefffffff."

Jeff looked at Phil and he nodded a yes. Jeff moved over in front of Chrissie and she pulled his boxers down in one movement before she let Phil's hand go, stood up, turned around and braced herself on the back of the toilet. "Fuck her Jeff she needs you too."

Jeff didn't have to be told twice before he buried himself into her pussy all the way to the balls. He grabbed her hair and stood her up a little before he started to fuck her slowly. She pushed back on him to tell him to go faster but he didn't. No he stayed with his pace as Phil turned off the water and started to take off his pants.

Chrissie looked over at him and smiled as his dick appeared. "Bring it here Phil." She moaned out.

He moved closer to her and she turned as much as she could and took him into her mouth. Jeff watched as she sucked his dick and he sped up. As he pounded into her she moaned around Phil. Her legs started to shake and Jeff made sure that she wouldn't fall before he sped up even more. Phil had his head thrown back and his eyes closed as Chrissie lavished him with her tongue. If anyone would have walked in then they would have seen something that most likely will happen even more after that night. Finally Jeff buried himself into her balls deep and filled (her for the fourth time by different men that night) with his seed. Moment later Phil filled her mouth and she swallowed everything he gave her as she came over and over again around Jeff's still hard dick.

"Damn girl you are tight as hell." Jeff growled out as he pulled out of her.

"Dear god will this ever be over?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the tub.

"Don't worry sweetie we will get you through this." Phil said to her as he picked her up and got in the tub of Luke warm water. When she sat down steam could be seen rising off her skin where the water touched.

"I'm going to kill them for this one." She said as she leaned back into Phil to allow Jeff room to get in.

**A/N: Just in case you are wondering yes you can be drugged to be horny. But no it doesn't last 24 hours and yes it does chase you to feel like you are burning up until you have sex. Believe me it isn't a fun way to spend the night. Oh and Hunter was the one that drugged her when he cuff the handcuffs tighter around her wrist. It was a small patch placed on her wrist. Much like how acid can be absorbed through the skin. But don't worry the night isn't over yet and there is much more to come. Luv Sin!!!**


	8. Highflying Sex

After four hours of sex the three men were tired. It wasn't their fault and she knew that but she was still burning up so she knew that she had to find someone that could cool her down. She slipped into a shirt and a pair of boxers and left the room praying that she didn't run into the ones that caused this. She decided that she would go somewhere she had been before so she found Mark's room and pounded on the door. When it didn't open she slid down bedside it and started to rock back and forth. She buried her head into her knees and started to sob. She didn't know how long she was like that but she knew that there was someone standing in front of her. She looked up with tears in her eyes to see Evan there. "Are you ok Chrissie?"

"I'm burning up Evan. Mark isn't here to help me cool down. I need help to cool down." She said to him.

He knelt down and felt her head. "You are very hot Chrissie."

"I know Hunter and Shawn drugged me with something that makes me horny for 24 hours. It makes my body feel like its on fire until I have sex. So do you see what I'm saying?" She asked him.

"Don't worry Chrissie I'll help you." He said as he picked her up and headed to his room.

When he got to his room he slid the card that was in his hand into the slot and opened the door. Before she knew what was happening they were on the bed tearing each other's clothes off. Evan couldn't believe his luck and how fast she was tearing his clothes off. When they were naked she reached down and grasped his dick in her two hands. "So big. Just so big. This is why I like shorter guys."

She sat up and crashed her lips to his as she stroked him up and down. He moved her hands and positioned her with just her shoulders and head on the pillows after he broke the kiss. He stood up and threw her legs over his shoulders. Then he looked down at her as she snake her hands between her legs and started to rub her nub. "Damn girl you are more than ready aren't you?"

"Fuck me!" She growled and that was all it took for him to position himself at her entrance and slam home. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as he let her adjust to his size. Just like everyone else he couldn't believe how tight she was. "So damn tight!" He growled as she bucked against him know that she was ready. That was all it took and he started to pound her into the bed from above.

"Dear god girl!" He growled as she started to orgasm.

He fucked her through four orgasms before he felt his seed spill out and into her waiting body. She screamed as her orgasm hit one more time before He let her legs fall and crashed down beside her. "Damn girl I don't think that I can move."

"Neither do I." She said before she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Sleep didn't last long when she woke up burning up again. Evan was asleep beside her and she knew that she had to find someone else. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 6 am and she knew that a few of the guys would be up now. All she had to do was get to their rooms before they left for their work out.

When she got to Matt's room she pounded on the door and he opened it. She looked at him and then latched onto his lips before he could say anything. He dragged her in and kicked the door shut. When she pulled away from him he sighed and hugged her to him. "They drugged you didn't they?"

"Yes." She whimpered and he looked down at her.

"I can't sleep with you." He said to her.

"I know you don't do whores." She sobbed out and his cursed to himself because that was what they had made her. Even worse they had made her crave sex. He knew this and didn't want to have anything to do with this. "Let's get you into a cold shower."

"Doesn't work." She said as she pulled away from him and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked as he grabbed her.

"I have to have sex. I need to stop burning. You won't so I have to find someone else." She said as she tried to pull away.

"No." He said before he threw her over onto the bed and jumped onto to her.

"Please Matty I need it." She whimpered up to him.

"I'm sorry Chrissie I really am but I'm going to tie you to the bed now." He said to her.

"No please I need to cool down." She sobbed to him.

He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe how hot she was to the touch. They had her burning from the inside out. He really hated them for doing this to her. She had fought so hard to stay away from them. Well they won and she was the one suffering because of it. It hurt him to see her like this. It really hurt him to know that they could make someone so strong be so weak. Because everyone knew that Chrissie wasn't weak. No she was the only one that they ever considered someone that could take them down. He knew that she would kill them after this was over. But the damage was done.

"Matty... Kiss me Matty." She purred up to him.

He looked away from her and shook his head. "No."

Chrissie started to move under him and he could feel the effect that she was having on his body. It would be a lie to say he never thought about fucking her but he wouldn't touch her like this. No he wouldn't take her choice from her like the others did. He reached down and pulled off his belt and sat on her waist as he tied her hands up. "Bondage I like bondage."

He didn't say anything as he got off her and found two more of his belts. Then he tied her feet together and looked up at her. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you but it's for your own good Chrissie. It really is."

The tears that were pooling in her eyes tore at his heart but he didn't move to touch her. He couldn't do that to her. Others had done enough. He wouldn't do anymore damage to her. "What time were you drugged?"

"Right after raw." She said to him in a whimper.

"Damn them." He growled as he looked at her.

"It hurts Matty." She said as the tears slid down her face.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I really am." He said as he put on the other belt and picked up his bag.

"No don't!!!" She yelled as he opened the door.

"I can't be in here with you or you won't stop burning up." He said before he walked out and closed the door.

Chrissie sat up and screamed as loud as she could and started to cry as she fell back onto the bed. "I hate you Matt!!!"

Matt lowered his head when he heard what she said and slid down by the door and waited until she fell asleep. He wasn't leaving her alone. No he wasn't going to give anyone else the chance to do more damage. Though he knew that all the damage was already done. She would never be the same after this night and he knew it. And soon everyone that was involved with what happened at Raw would know his wrath.

It took a few hours but she had fallen asleep and when he went in he saw just what had been done to her. He could see the damage of it all. She was moving in her sleep moaning out like she was having sex and she was still burning up. He could feel the heat from her body as he got closer to her. "I'm going to kill them for you Chrissie."

She whimpered in her sleep and he felt his anger rise even more. None of them would know what hit them when he got done with them. He knew that he had considered them all friends at one time but now he would be called their enemy. "Believe me Chrissie they will get theirs."


	9. Realizing The Truth

When Matt went into the bathroom Chrissie removed her hands and undone her feet and was out the door within seconds. She then ran down to Rey's room. When the door open and Dave looked at her he smiled and pulled her into the room. "It's about time you came here."

She pulled away from him in shock. "You knew."

The anger overpowered the heat and lust. She cooled down only to get red and hot from anger. "You are sick bastards."

She went for the door and grabbed the handle before he grabbed her and threw her into the wall by the door. "Don't think you are getting away from me now. I have waited to damn long for this. I won't wait anymore."

She glared up at him before she felt the heat come back. "This is rape."

"I'll take what I'll get." He growled before he ripped her dress off.

"I use to think you were a good guy Dave. Now I see you are a sick bastard. Having to drug me to get to fuck me." She hissed as her body betrayed her at his touch.

The look in his eyes told her that her words had hurt him but she didn't care. They didn't care what she felt. Or what she would feel after this. No all they cared about was getting theirs. That was when it hit her. Glen had known about it too. That broke her heart. She had high hopes for him. But it wasn't going to happen now. Tears started to fall and Dave turned away from her.

"I'm sorry." He said as he found her a pair of boxers and a shirt to change into.

She felt the tears come down harder then and it pissed her heart that Glen could hurt her so much. "Not as much I am."

The way she spoke those words had him looking at her scared. "Are you ok?"

"Don't care now Dave. Not now." She said as she put the clothes on.

She opened the door and shook her head. "Everyone in that ring knew didn't they? They knew that I was going to be drugged and used like some common whore. I should have known he wasn't any different."

That last part of the comment caught his attention. "Who?"

She looked at him and he saw the tears were still falling. "Glen."

With that said she walked out and closed his door. Dave stood there in shock because no one knew that Glen was the one that she liked. No one cared to ask her who she liked. If they did then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Chrissie walked back to her room and slid down by the door because she no longer had her key card with her. She couldn't believe that all this had happened to her. She couldn't believe that they could do that to her. All that pain and rage overpowered to the want for sex and soon she didn't feel the burning anymore. No, instead she felt cold and numb. She felt like she was a whore and used. Someone slid down beside her but she didn't look at them. Matt wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried her eyes out in that hallway. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. In that moment all he knew was they broke someone that he had respected the moment she came into the WWE because she had told them no and kept to it. He had thought that had given up.

But he knew that he was wrong the moment that he had seen her. He should have known that they would have done something like this to her. "The one that I hate the most is Glen. I never thought he would do that to me. I never thought that he would want me like that. Not able to say no but I was wrong. I was so wrong."

Matt's heart broke for her. He could tell she had liked him the moment she met him. He had been there when they met. 

_"This is Mark and Glen. Guys this is Chrissie." Phil said to them._

_"Hello angel." Mark purred down to her._

_"Believe me big guy I'm no angel." She said with a wink._

_"I might have to test that out." He said with a wicked smile._

_"As long as you don't cry you'll be fine." She said to him and Phil looked at her shocked._

_"What?" She asked him before she turned to look at Glen. _

_Her breath caught and she smiled at him. "Now you I want to keep." _

_"You are young enough to be my daughter." He said to her._

_She raised her eyebrow and laughed. "How old do you think I am?"_

_"Eighteen or Nineteen." He said and she rolled her eyes away from him._

_"Try twenty-seven big boy." She said before she turned to walk away._

_"If you ever change your mind you come find me." She called over her shoulder and everyone looked at Glen as he turned red._

_"What?" He asked._

_"I believe that she likes you." Mark said to him._

_"I'm too ugly to be liked." He said to him and everyone shook their head._

_"I think that you like her too. Not many can make you blush." Mark said to him._

_"I didn't blush." He growled before he turned to walk away._

_"Hey Glen!" Jeff called to him._

_"Yeah?" He asked him._

_"Have you ever seen an ass like that?" Jeff asked him and Glen blushed again._

_"I would tap that all night long." Mark said to him and Glen heard himself growl. Everyone looked at him and Mark growled. _

_"Thought so man." He said before Glen hurried down the hall away from them._

_"Looks like Chrissie has her sights set on him. Before you know it she will have him wrapped around her fingers and I do believe he won't know how it happened." Phil said to them all._

Chrissie fell asleep beside him and he stood and picked her up. Then he headed to his room with her in his arms. Somehow she had pushed the rest of the drug out of her system and he knew it. He didn't know how but he knew that she was no longer drugged. It didn't matter to him. What matted to him now was making sure she didn't quit because of them. This was her dream her life and he wasn't going to let her let it go because of them.

...

Punk and Jeff woke up to find that both Kofi and Chrissie was gone. It didn't matter that Kofi was gone but the fact Chrissie was gone wasn't making them happy. "Jeff call your brother and give him the run down. Tell him we need help finding her."

Jeff nodded and grabbed his cell phone so he could call him. Phil went into the bathroom and washed up so he could get dressed. He would take a shower after they found her. When he walked into the bedroom Jeff was sitting there paled and had a tear sliding down his face. "Is everything ok?"

"Matt has Chrissie." Jeff said as he looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked him.

"Glen had sex with Chrissie while she was drugged. It seems that he had known that she had been drugged." Jeff said softly and he felt like he was punched in the gut.

"I'm going to kill him." Phil growled and Jeff rushed to him.

"We don't know that it's true." Jeff said to him.

"If Chrissie said he had sex with her after she was drugged it happened. Chrissie wouldn't lie about something like that." Phil hissed to him.

"We both know what that drug can do to someone's mind. She might have pictured him fucking her and it not really happen. Glen wouldn't ever do anything like that. We both know that." Jeff said to him.

Phil sighed because he knew that he was right but he knew that Chrissie wouldn't say something like that if it wasn't true. "How is she?"

"Somehow she isn't drugged anymore and she is passed out in Matt's bed. Matt is pissed and he is planning. They fucked with the wrong diva this time." Jeff said to him.

"They have no idea." Phil said before Jeff went to get dressed.

...

Chrissie woke around 2pm and sat up in the bed. "I'm glad you are up."

She looked to her left and saw Jeff, Kofi, Phil and Matt sitting at the table. "It really happened didn't it?"

Phil looked at her with sad eyes and she looked away from them before she lay down and curled up into a ball. They heard her sobs and it made them hate everyone even more. Phil and Matt wanted to get up and go over there to her but they didn't because they knew she didn't want anyone touching her. "I'm a whore."

"NO!" Phil shouted and she started to sob harder. Jeff grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"You are scaring her even more." Jeff said to him.

"Why did they had to do this to her? She didn't deserve this and they knew that." He said as tears slid down his face.

"They didn't care." Kofi said softly and Phil looked at him.

"They will soon." He said before he got up and headed over to the bed.

"Chrissie." Phil said to her softly.

"My father was right." She sobbed out and the tears fell harder from his eyes.

"Your father was dead wrong. You didn't want this. You didn't deserve this. You didn't ask for this and I will not let you hate yourself because of them. I won't let you damn it." He said as he climbed on the bed and pulled him to her.

Chrissie still felt safe in his arms so she turned over and snuggled up to his chest as he held her tightly. "You are smart. You are kind. You are funny. You are so wonderfully talented. You are so sweet. You have a big heart and the best thing of all is you are you. You are my best friend. The only one that knows me better than me. They will pay for this Chrissie. This I promise they will all pay for this."

She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep as Phil rocked her back and forth holding her tightly to his chest. He was never letting her go now. No she would be safe in his arms so she will always be there. They won't ever get the chance to do this to her again. "Kofi can you take her card and go to her room? Pack up all her things for me and take them to my room."

"Sure." Kofi said before he left.

"Are you sure you should do this?" Jeff asked to Matt.

"Let's see how they like a taste of their medicine." Matt said to him.

Jeff nodded as he thought about it. Matt was right they needed to know what it is like. "But locking them in a room together?"

Matt looked at him and smiled an evil smile. "They shouldn't have pissed me off."

Jeff knew that he meant business then. No one likes pissing him off because he was sick in his pay back. "I would feel sorry for them if they hadn't done it to someone I cared about."

"They shouldn't do it to anyone but I know what you mean." Matt said to him before he got up to leave.

**A/N: Now for the drama but don't worry it will soon be very funny. I hope you like this as much as all the other chapters. Luv Sin!!!**


	10. Payback Burns Pt1

Hunter didn't know what hit him from behind as he got out of the shower. In seconds he was out cold and a evil smiling Matt stood over him with a patch. He placed it on his neck and dragged him out into the room where the knocked out and tied Shawn was. "I'll teach you to fuck with the Divas anymore."

Matt and Jeff first carried Hunter and then Shawn into the room they have rented just for this. In there already was a knocked out Dave and Rey, Mark was starting to wake up so Matt hit him over the head again. Cody and Ted were cuddling with each other in their sleep. Adam was tied down to the bed on his knees and wide away with a gag in his mouth. But the look he gave Matt when he checked on him told it all. He would pay for this. Now the only two that they needed to get was CJ and Glen. They were saving him for last. And he would be getting two patches just like Mark and Dave did. Matt smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he placed one more patch on everyone else but Adam. He was going to learn his lesson the hard way.

"Time to get Chris." Jeff said and Matt nodded.

"Did you set up the cameras where I told you too?" Matt asked him.

"Sure did." Jeff said as they left the room.

When they knocked on Chris's door and waited for him to answer Matt Had two patches on in each of his hands and Jeff had the rope hanging off him. When the door opened Matt grabbed Chris by the sides of his neck with both hands and slammed his head into the door knocking him out while placing the patches on him. Jeff decided that he would take Chris so Matt could get Glen. This was personal for him and he knew why but they weren't going to say it.

Matt walked to the end of the hall and tapped on Glen's door. When he opened it Glen looked like he didn't get any sleep at all. "Hey Matt."

"I got a question for you Glen." Matt said to him.

"I didn't know until after I left. Mark called and told me. I raped her. I should have known because she went from saying not like this to fuck me. I couldn't understand the change." Glen said to him.

Matt believed him. "I'm sorry Glen but what I'm about to do you deserve so are you going to do it willingly or will I have to knock you the hell out?"

"What?" Glen asked him.

"Every man that was in that ring and behind the camera are being drugged and locked into the same room with each other. Let's see how they like not being able to say no. Well all but Adam. He is gagged. I want him to learn his the hard way." Matt said to him.

"Put the patches on me and I'll follow you to the room. I deserve it. They all deserve it and I'm going to fuck every single one of them they way they did or were going to. I will never forgive myself for that and I will never forgive them for it but I can make them pay." Glen said with a sick smile.

Matt but both of the patches on and led him to where the room was. When he walked in Jeff was heading out and they both stared at each other. "I didn't know. It was the first time I did anything like that. I swear I didn't know."

Jeff looked at him with a hard look for a few minutes and then nodded. "I believe you. But you broke her heart Glen. You really did. You were so special to her but now she is so broken. You helped caused that. That is what I can't forgive." He said before they walked out and closed and locked the door. There was no way for them to open the door from the inside they had made sure of that one.

Chavo and Bam appeared next to them. "No one is to leave that room for 24 hours."

"No problem you tell Chrissie that we love her." Justin said to him.

"I'll be sure to tell her." Matt said before they walked away. Chavo and Bam sat in the chairs on either side of the door and both took out a PSP. "I'm so going to kick your ass in Smackdown vs. Raw."

Mat and Jeff got into the room and sat down on either side of Phil who had Chrissie lying in his lap and they were both watching the screen. "Let's see what's happening in the room."

Jeff switched to the channel that you watch the DVD player. The room came on and everyone busted out laughing when they seen Hunter scream as Shawn started to tie him to the cot in the corner. "I'm sorry Hunter I really am but I can't stop. I need to stop the burning."

Chrissie looked on as Shawn tore Hunter's towel off and positioned himself at his entrance. Hunter screamed in pain as Shawn impaled him onto his dick. A small smile appeared on her lips as she watched Shawn pull Hunter's hair and pounded into him. "Take it Hunter. Take it."

Shawn reached around with his other hand and wrapped it around Hunter's dick. "It seems you are enjoying this." Hunter bucked back into him and growled. "Fuck me Shawn."

"That's right Shawn fuck him. Show him just what you can do." Chrissie muttered to the screen.

Phil wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his embrace as they watched what was happening. Glen snuck up behind Shawn and trapped him between him and Hunter as he caressed his ass. "I'm going to fuck you so hard because you lied to me and told me she was willing. That she wouldn't want to say no. Now I know what you mean. You made me rape someone that I really, really wanted to get to know and get together with. Now she hates me because I listened to you. So I'm going to make you feel everything that she felt. I'm going to use everyone one of you until you beg me to stop and then I'm going to use you some more. But I'm started with you two first."

Shawn was ghost white and Hunter was shaking by time he got done talking. Glen didn't give Shawn anytime to try to pull away before he slammed into him and started to pound him into Hunter. Both men were screaming but Glen just didn't care anymore. He made sure every thrust was hard and fast. He wanted them to feel nothing but pain. He wanted them to feel his pain. Chrissie watched with tears sliding down her face as Glen fucked Shawn making him fuck Hunter.

Sadness wasn't what was making her cry. No his pain was making her cry. She could see it all over his face. "Turn it off."

Jeff turned the TV off and they all looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I will be. But I can't watch this right now." She said to them as Kofi walked in with food and drinks.

"How is my princess doing?" He asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Better." She said to him.


	11. Payback 2Chrissie is Gone

_Well I believe that I am having some good luck because today Iwn a laptop in a raffle and that means that I will be able to put up new chapters. I love vactions. Anyways... I decided that this isnt' going to be a short story so I have a few things that I need to put down and I wanted to show how much of a hero Glen really is after all who else would be able to do what he is about to do to his best friend._

_Taker Muse: This isn't funny you know. My ass will be sore for weeks._

_Kane Muse: That's what you get asshole... Hurt Chrissie like that._

_Chrissie Muse: Sin you should really charge ten bucks an eye for this chapter. I believe that it's worth it. _

_Sin: Sorry can't since don't owe anyone but you and if I did own them I would charger a grand an eye and a hand for all the things I would do... Sorry about that... Luv Sin!!! Oh and enjoy folks!!!_

The guys were gone and Chrissie turned on the TV to watch what was happening in the room. What she saw made her gasp in shock. Glen had Mark sucking his dick and it look like Mark was trying to get away from him. For some reason she found that very hot and decided that she would have copies of these DVDs. Suddenly Glen forced his dick deep into Mark's mouth and threw his head back as he came. She knew that the patches had taken affect on him just by the look on his face.

Glen took his dick out of his mouth and looked down at him. Then he looked over to where Dave and Rey were and smiled. He always wanted to get a hold of that little guy. She he went over and threw Dave off of the smaller man before he forced his bigger dick into Rey's waiting ass. The scream that tore from Ray's mouth brought a smile to her face because if Dave knew then she knew that he did too. "So fucking tight. I'm going to fuck your tight ass over and over again. I'm going to make you beg me to stop and then I'm going to ride you even harder."

Rey couldn't move as Glen started to move inside him. He pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back in and caused him to scream again. It wasn't as loud as the last one but that didn't matter. All that matter was the burning stopped. The burning was killing him. He fucked Rey as he thought of Chrissie. Which caused his dick to get harder. Rey screamed out his orgasm as Glen fucked him through it. Glen didn't even have to worry about coming yet. The load he shot in Mark's mouth wasn't long enough ago so Rey was in for one hell of a time.

Chrissie watched as he rode him into the bed and couldn't help but wish that it was her ass that he was riding. She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed as she slipped her left hand down her pants. She couldn't believe that she was still horny after last night. It seemed to her that she was now hooked and knew that she would never be the same again. She would never be able to say no. She wouldn't be able to fall in love. No all she would want is sex. She hated herself in that moment and pulled her hand out of her pants.

Tears fell as she watched for three hours as Glen fucked everyone in that room. She hated them for fucking this up. She was so bent on getting Glen that she didn't think that they would pull something like this on her but it seemed that she didn't know anyone at all. She shut off the TV and curled up in the bed and started to cry. She didn't want this anymore. She wanted to go home but she had no home to go to. All of her things were at Phil's place. She always depended on him. She never knew how to depend on herself.

She decided that she had to leave. She couldn't stay after this. She wouldn't be able to face any of them after this. No she wouldn't be able to look them in the eye when she knew that they got the better of her. So she slid off the bed and started to pack up her things. Then she wrote the guys a note and gathered her things. Before she knew it she was down in the lobby and walking through the front doors. The guy went and got her truck as she waited.

Then she was gone and no one knew it. No one would know until the guys came back from the meeting with Vince. So she knew that she didn't have anything to worry about right now. As she drove down the interstate she wondered what made them want to do this to her. She couldn't understand why they would want any woman like that. It didn't matter now. No all that mattered to her now was disappearing.

An hour later she was heading out of the state of Maryland and heading south in search of a place she could hide at. But she pulled over and called Vince telling him that she needed a few months off. The guys have told him what had gone on and he was more than willing to give it to her. So she told him not to tell anyone that she had called him. No one needed to know that she was gone.

**Back at the Hotel...**

Matt was the first one in the room and when he saw that her things were gone he knew that she was gone too. He rushed into the room to the phone and dialed Vince's number. _Hey Matt._

"Have you heard from her?" Matt asked him as the other guys looked around the room for something to tell them where she was going.

_She has taken a couple of months off. She told me to tell you all that she will be fine and not to expect a call from her until she comes back. She said something about finding herself._

Matt said goodbye and hung up. "I found a letter from her."

Matt turned around and looked at Phil as he read the letter. Tears were sliding down his face before he dropped the letter and walked to the door. Jeff picked up the letter and cleared his throat as Phil left.

_My Guys, _

_I know that I shouldn't leave like this but we all know that you wouldn't let me go if you were there. Let's not argue because I'm right. I'm not quitting so please don't worry about that. I just have to get over this. I have to get through this and I need to do it alone. I need to depend on myself for this. I love you four very much and I wish that it was you Matt. I wish it was you that captured my heart. I know then I wouldn't be hurting. I know that you would always love me. I know that because I see the love you give and I have felt that love you have given to me. _

_Phil I know that you are going to be mad at me. I know because as you said I know you better then you know yourself. But please understand I need to stop depending on you for everything. I need to be able to depend on myself more. You are such a great friend. Such a great man and Jeff is very lucky to have you. But at one time you were the only one that I wanted. I know it's funny to say now. After so long but it is true. You will always be in my heart. I know that you may think that I am running from this but I'm not. I need to do this on my own. Just trust me to do this. Don't question my heart on this please._

_Jeff, Kofi, you both are just wonderful and I know that you will be able to watch over them for me. But do me a favor don't hate Glen. I have seen his pain. I have heard his words and I know that he didn't know that I was drugged. Yes it broke me when I thought that he did know but I know that he didn't and that is something. Jeff you keep Phil there and happy. He doesn't need to be chasing after me. Kofi you tie Jeff and Kofi down if they try to come after me together and please know that I love you all very much but I know that there is damage from what happened. I know it because I feel it inside me. I feel the emptiness that I have felt since I found out what has happened. I hate what I will become and I want to make sure that I don't head down that road. So let me have these few months and then I will be back. I will come home to you four. Just know that you will always be in my heart._

_Love Always,_

_Chrissie._

**In The Locked Room...**

Glen looked at Mark as he walked towards him. "All of this over some bitch Glen. Do you really think that she is worth this?"

Glen laughed at him then. "That bitch was someone that you use to respect Mark. Some one that you swore you would protect. What happened to that huh? Fucked her once and just had to have her again even if it meant that she was drugged?"

They circled each other and then Glen speared a naked Mark to the floor and ripped his legs open and then up. "I'm going to rape you Mark. I'm going to show you what you let them do to her. You knew what they were going to do and you didn't stop it. So I'm not going to stop this from happening."

Glen positioned himself at his entrance and thrust in and out slowly as Mark screamed stop over and over again. Glen thrust over and over until her was buried completely in his body. Glen didn't even give him time to grow accustom to his size before he started to pound him into the floor. "You allowed her to go through that!"

You raped her even if you didn't fuck her. You raped her because you allowed it to happen." Glen roared as he kneeled and then stood before he started to pound Marks head into the floor with his violent thrusts.

"No. No. No. No. No." Mark sobbed out as Glen battered his body with his thrusts. "Take it Mark. Take this big fucking cock that is going to fuck you over and over again. I'm going to use you the way you wanted to use her. I'm going to spill my seed into your ass, you mouth and all over your fucking body because I can. Because it was what you wanted to do and waned to watch be done to her body." Glen growled as he rode through the first of many of Mark's forced orgasms.

**Matt's Room...**

They all three watched with wide eyes as Glen picked Mark up and slammed him onto the bed before he entered him with Mark on his knees and he wrapped his hand around his cock and led it to Adam's entrance.

With one forceful thrust he had Mark gripping Adam's hips as he entered him with such force that you could see the tears spill from Adam's eyes. "You wanted to rape someone Mark so rape him. Fuck him while I fuck you. Make him feel all the pain and hurt I'm causing you. After all it's what you wanted to do to Chrissie. Pretend that it's her if you have to. Hear her scream no at you over and over. Hear her beg you to stop. FUCK HIM MARK!!! RAPE HIM LIKE YOU WANTED TO DO TO HER!!!" Glen screamed causing Justin and Chavo to stop playing their games and look at the door scared.

Matt shut the TV off before he sat down on his bed. "I thought I would feel better making this happen."

"I do." Jeff said to him.

"I want everyone but Glen to suffer more. They need to suffer more!!!" Matt said to him.

"How are we going to do that?" Kofi asked him.

"I don't know but I think that we need to find Phil right now. We will think about it later" Matt said to him.


	12. Welcome Back Chrissie

Chrissie looked at the lake house that she has rented for a month. The first thing that she was going to do today was going to go shopping. She was tired of not doing something for her. It was always about someone else. She was the one that they all came to when they needed help. She had no one right now and that was how she liked it. So she got her things out and put them in the house before she left.

When she arrived at the mall she decided that she was going to go to hot topics and pick up a few things for her boys and herself. But first she was going to the book and music store. She needed things to read and music to listen to. After that she got done shopping she headed to hot topics and decided that she was going to blow some cash here and that was what she did. There were at least twenty bags in her arms as she made her way to her truck. "Hey that's Chrissie from the WWE!!!"

She sighed as she hurried towards her truck and got her things in it before she was crowded by fans asking her to sign things. She did that for about twenty minutes and they all left her alone. She was happy about that but she knew that she would have to change her look if she didn't want it to happen all the time. She knew that Phil would soon know that she was here. After all that's what youtube is for.

**Next morning in the room.**

Glen looked at all the men that were passed out or too weak to move. He wasn't drugged anymore and he knew that they would hate him for this but for once he didn't care what they thought of him. The only person that mattered to him was Chrissie. He hoped that she wouldn't hate him after this. The door unlocked and opened. Glen was up and out of it before anyone else could move. He had to get away. He had to be alone. So much was going through his head that he didn't want to think. He raped them because they wanted to rape her and some of them did.

He passed Matt and Jeff as he ran to his room but he didn't care that they were calling his name. "GLEN SHE HAS TAKEN TWO MONTHS OFF!!!" Jeff shouted at him and he stopped.

He turned around and looked at the brothers with sad eyes. "She forgave you. Watching you go through suck pain made her heart break. She doesn't blame you because you didn't know. Don't hate yourself. Hate them."

"I already do. But I hate myself more. I hate myself for doing what I did to her no matter if I didn't know." He said before he turned and walked away.

"This is going to be hard to do." Jeff said to him.

"I'll room with him from here on out." Matt said to him.

"Just watch him." Jeff said to him.

"I will." Matt said to him.

**A Week Later...**

Chrissie looked in the mirror and smiled at her new look. No one would believe it was her but it was. And that was all that mattered to her at the moment. No one will noticed her when she went out and no one would be able to find her if they came looking. All that mattered now was getting on with healing. She was eating more and she was missing her period already and she knew it was the stress it was always stress. But now she was starting to throw up. And she was worried she had ever right to worry no one she slept with used protection that night.

Now she was heading to an appointment and this was going to be a very important one for her. So she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house and locked the door. It took ten minutes to get to the doctor and they ushered her right in knowing just who she was because Vince had called them for her. He was the only one that knew just where she was. "Miss Black, your boss said that you were raped by more than one man and believes that you might be pregnant. Is this true?"

"I was drugged and raped yes and none of them used protection." She said to him.

"I am sorry to hear that but I will be taking blood to test to see if you are pregnant and to see if you were given anything during the rape." The doctor said her.

She nodded and gave him her arm. "Go right ahead I want to know."

**Phil...**

He looked at the videos that had popped up of her but Vince wasn't giving him the time off so he could find her. No he wouldn't even tell him if she was ok. He was worried sick about her and everyone could see that. Hunter and Shawn were fined and suspended for three weeks. But that wasn't the worst of it they also had become heels. They didn't know how long they would be heels either. Vince told them both in nine words that it wasn't going to be a passing thing. "Baby you really need to stop worrying. She is ok. If she wasn't she would have called you. We all know that."

"What if she doesn't come back?" Phil asked Jeff.

"Chrissie wouldn't let them win like that and we all know that." Jeff told him.

"I really don't know what to do anymore. She is gone. My best friend is gone. Why did they have to do that to her?" He asked him.

"I don't know but I know that they regret it. They all do. Even the ones that didn't even do anything. They know that it was wrong for that to be done to her. All the Divas are in an uproar now because with them it had only been Hunter and Shawn with one other person. Not that many guys." Jeff said to him.

"Why did they do that to Chrissie then?" Phil asked him.

"All of them wanted to fuck her Phil. They wanted her but knew that they would never have her like that. Mark just wanted her again. He came to me the other night telling me that he didn't know that she was drugged until she ran from him. I believe him Phil because Mark doesn't have to drug women to want him." Jeff said to him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She is gone." Phil said before he grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room.

"She needed to go away. She wouldn't have been able to heal here with them looking at her." Jeff said to himself as his cell rang.

He picked it up and saw that it was Matt.

_Glen is going crazy._

"Phil is so depressed that I don't know how long we will be able to hold him back from going to find her anyways."

_Want to trade?_

"No you would try to fuck him."

_No I don't want him. I just want him to stay sane because when she gets back he will want to bend her over his knee and whip her ass. I know that I will too._

"So will I."

"Just be there for him Matt. Make him see that he isn't the only one that is worried about her. We all are. I know that for damn sure. Hell Justice is in Florida looking for any sight of her now. That was the last place she was seen by the fans."

_Worry about Phil and I'll get Glen I was just checking in. Rey has tried to tell him that he didn't know and I don't know if it is true or not. But I know that Rey has never lied about anything before. Glen told me that too but he doesn't know who to believe or trust. He doesn't know who he can call friends anymore._

"Tell him we are his friends. Now I got to go and find Phil before he attacks someone again."

_Talk to you later then._

"Talk to you later brother." Jeff said before they both hung up and he grabbed his bag.

He rushed out of the room and towards catering where he knew he would be. When he walked in he saw Phil and Mickie talking. Mickie was trying to get him to calm down. Jeff rushed over and wrapped his arms around Phil. "Come on honey let's head back to the hotel."

Phil nodded and allowed Jeff to lead him away. "Bye Phil."

**Chrissie... Four Days Later...**

"Well it looks like all the tests are clean. You aren't pregnant and you weren't given anything. Now I want you to take these because they will help you sleep. They aren't addicting and there is only enough in there for three weeks. I have called and told you boss like you have requested so he knows that everything is clean. You might want to see a counselor for this." He said to her.

"I'm doing fine and don't worry I'm not letting this beat me. Believe that." Chrissie said to him as she grabbed the bottle and headed out of the room.

Chrissie was so happy that she wasn't pregnant and that she wouldn't have to have a man that did that to her in her life because she had a child from it. She wouldn't have been able to handle that. She decided that she was going to do something fun today just because she could.

**Two Months Later...**

Chrissie knew that no one would really know who she was at the hotel and she made sure that her room wasn't on the same floor as the ones that would be looking for her. Even though she felt great she didn't know how she was going to handle coming back tonight. Everyone knew what happened with her. Everyone knew just what they had done and she knew that they would be giving her looks of pity and that was something that she didn't want to happen. "Alright Miss Black right now you are the only wrestler on the 12th floor. I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you and I will." She said as she handed the woman a fifty. It doesn't hurt to be nice. She knew that there would be many that would ask if she already checked in. "Make sure no one knows that I have checked in."

The woman nodded and slipped the fifty into her pocket. Chrissie made her way to the stairs because she didn't want to risk them seeing her in the elevator. Plus 12 floors was nothing to all the working out that she had done while she was off. Tonight she was coming back a completely different person on screen. Even her name has changed. She has changed everything about her. Coming up with new moves and but twists on her old ones. It was time to let everyone see that she wasn't taking this lying down. No she wasn't going to let this define her.

After she got to her room and got a shower she decided that it was time that they knew that she was back. So she grabbed the wig and glasses before she walked out slipping her card in her pocket with her money. Then she headed to the room she knew that they would be in. Then she knocked and held her breath as the door opened.

Jeff looked at her hard before he pulled her into his chest and hugged her as he dragged her into the room. "CHRISSIE!!!"

"Jeffie." She said into his neck.

"Is Phil here?" She asked him.

"No he is next door with Matt, Glen and Kofi." Jeff said to her.

"Then that is where we are going." She said as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway with him following her.

Jeff pushed her to the door and she knocked and they waited for someone to answer. When the door opened it was Kofi and he looked at Jeff first. "Who is this?"

"Chrissie." Jeff said to him and Kofi dragged her into a bear hug as he walked backwards into the room. When he released her she took off the wig and glasses.

She moved around Kofi and looked over at Phil. He looked like he didn't know what to feel and she was so worried that he would hate her for this. But he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "God girl you look hot as hell with Purple and Blue hair."

"Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and held him just as tightly.

"Chrissie." Glen said softly when Phil finally released her.

She looked over at him and smiled. Then she rushed towards the bed and jumped onto his lap. "Glen I have been so worried about you. I have missed you."

"Really?" He asked her.

She leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. Then she pulled away and smiled. "Really."

"Thank God you are back he almost killed everyone." Matt said from the other bed.

"I know I seen the matches." Chrissie said to him as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Love you Chrissie."

"I love you too Matt. And thank you for all you did for me. That goes for you too Glen. Thank you for not knowing. It means a lot to me." Chrissie said before she kissed his forehead and then his lips once again.

_I know there is no sex and no bad things happening to tem but that will come soon enough so until then I hope you enjoy. Luv Sin!!!_


	13. It's Our Turn Now

_I know that the Chapter is short but I wanted to make sure you guys knew that I haven't forgotten about this story. After all it rocks just like all of you do. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also thank you to the others that have alerted this story. More will be up soon. Luv Sin!!!_

_Dark: I thought I told you Revenge_

_Sin: That one is next_

_Dark: I should kill Satin for this._

_Chrissie: Leave her alone damn it she is working as fasat as she can!_

_Enjoy the chapter Sin!!!_

* * *

Hunter and Shawn watched as they walked into the arena and looked at the black haired girl with them. He could have sworn that it was Chrissie. "I believe that she is back."

"Black hair on usually means she is going bad." Shawn said to him.

"Doesn't matter because the bitch is going to pay for all of this. She shouldn't have ran and she enjoyed what she got." Hunter growled and Shawn shook his head.

"Of course she did Hunter we drugged her. She wouldn't have been able to say no if she wanted to and we both know that. This is our fault and you just won't even take the blame." Shawn said to him.

"No she is a diva they mean nothing to Vince. So how the hell did she get so much when we got nothing?" Hunter growled and Shawn laughed.

"Vince and Linda have taken a liking to her Hunter. They think of her like a daughter and you didn't get to do that to their daughter. I told you but you couldn't let it go. It pissed you off she wouldn't spread her legs for you but Phil and Jeff got her any time they wanted her. She was a whore in your eyes and that meant she had no right to say no. She had every right to say no. I went a long with you because she was fine and I wanted some of that I wanted it badly but I wanted her to choose." Shawn said to him.

"So fucking what we got her but we aren't finished with her. I won't let her get away with this. Every man that went through that shit we all will have her and we will make her pay for what was done to us." He growled before he slammed his locker shut and stormed out of the room.

Shawn looked at his hands and shook his head. "I'm going to let you do this Paul. I can't let it happen."

"Let what happen?" Dave asked as he walked in.

"Hunter wants to finish what was started with Chrissie. He wants pay back for what happened. I can't let it happen." He said to him.

"Tell Glen." Dave said to him.

"I don't think that I can." Shawn said to him.

"He needs to know." Dave said to him.

"He won't believe it if it comes from me." Shawn said to him.

"Then we will get Evan to tell him. I know that he will believe him. He wasn't in on it. I'll go get him." Dave said to him.

Shawn nodded as Dave left him alone in the locker room. A few seconds later they were back and Shawn pulled them in and closed the door before he told them both what was said. Dave and Shawn knew that Evan would tell Glen and that was all that mattered. Now let's see how Hunter gets away with it this time.

...

Chrissie looked at her new outfit and smiled at herself. "I can't believe it I'm a bad face. They won't even make me into a heel. I don't think that it is fair if you ask me."

"Well, Vince and Linda love you enough to know that you aren't a heel. You were born to be a Face and that is what you are even if you are a bad girl face." Jeff said as he pulled her into a hug.

"So what was the story told for the reason why I wasn't here?" She asked him.

"Hunter and Shawn kidnapped you and brainwashed you into being a bad girl before you beat the hell out of them and got away. We found you and now are trying to get you back the way you were before it happened." Jeff said to her and she nodded not even getting stiff from hearing their names.

"They are the first ones on my list." She said to him.

"Be careful they are waiting for the attacks. They know that t will happen when you get back if you even come back." Jeff said with a wink.

"Then we just have to make sure they don't know when they are going to happen. After all we can't have them ruining our fun now can we?" She asked him.

"I would have to say no on that." He said as someone walked into the room.

"Would you mind releasing my man please I need to talk to him." Phil said with a pout on his face.

"I don't know Punker after all you don't share him with me as much as you say you will. Maybe I want a taste without you there?" She asked him with a wink.

"Only if I get to watch." He said to her and she laughed.

"Maybe." She said as she left Jeff go after a kiss.

Chrissie turned back to her locker to grab her boots as they left. She sat down and pulled on the first boot when the locker room door slammed shut and she was grabbed by the back of the neck. "Look at this it's our favorite whore. How much are you charging these days Chrissie?"

Chrissie froze when she heard Hunter's voice against her ear. "Get the fuck off me Hunter.

"I don't think so." He hissed before he pulled her onto her feet.

He turned her around and slapped her across her face knocking her into the lockers behind her. She came back with a punch to his gut and he doubled over and she elbowed him in the back of the neck causing his head to hit the bench. As he crashed to the floor Phil, Jeff, Glen and Matt rushed into the room causing the door to slam into the wall. "You have no control over me Hunter. You will never have control over me. And if you think that I'm going to let you get away with what you did to me you have another thing coming. You will never be able to do this to anyone ever again. You sick fucking bastard."

Chrissie was shaking and everyone seen it but no one said anything about it. She had every right to be scared even when she was trying not to be. "Matt, Jeff get him out of here."

Chrissie bent over and put her other boot on before she grabbed her makeup bag and headed out of the locker room. Glen grabbed her arm as she walked past him in the hall and pulled her into his chest. "You are amazing you know that."

She looked up at him and smiled a shaky smile. "You are amazing Glen. After all it took you a year to even admit that you were feeling me."

"That's because I was stupid." He said before he bent down and kissed her lips softly.

"Take it to your locker room Glen." Jeff said and they broke the kiss and laughed.

"I don't know you might still hear the noise." She said to him and Jeff paled.

"Dear god I didn't think you were a yeller Chrissie." He said and she laughed.

"I wasn't talking about me." She said with a wink before she headed off to makeup.

Glen just shook his head as they watched her go. "She is so amazing."

"Glad that you finally see that." Phil said to him.

"I saw it all along I just fought against it knowing that it was stupid to." Glen said to him.

"Chrissie always gets what she wants." Phil said to him.

"I'm just glad that she wants me." Glen said before they parted to go to their locker rooms.

"CHRISSIE!!!" Mickey cried when she walked into makeup.

Chrissie braced herself for the hit of the shorter girl and hugged her tightly to her chest. "I've missed you Mickie."

"I've missed you too girl. I'm glad that you are back." Mickie said as they let go of each other.

"Damn girl I love the hair." Clair the makeup artist said to her.

"I dyed it like this thinking about you." She said as she sat down in the empty chair.

"I'll be with you shortly." Clair said as Mickie sat back down in her chair to finish her makeup.

"Take your time." Chrissie said before she closed her eyes.

_"Ride me." Glen growled. _

Chrissie's eyes flew open in shock as she felt the heat hit her face. She could almost feel him filling her. Almost like he was there and slowly entering her. She had to cough so she wouldn't moan out the way she was feeling. She reached behind her and felt the patch that Hunter had placed on her when he grabbed her neck. "Mickie go get Glen!"

Mickie looked at her in shock until she seen her eyes and she rushed out of the room. "Are you ok?"

"Hunter drugged me again." She whispered as she felt the heat spread throughout her body.

"I'm getting Vince." Clair said as she walked towards the door.

"Not until Glen gets here." Chrissie said as she grabbed her arm.

Clair pulled back shocked by how hot she was. "You are burning up."

"Believe me I know." She sobbed out as sweat started to run down her face.

Clair watched her as she removed her shirt and tried to fan herself. She grabbed her cold water and gave it to her. She poured it over her head and Clair watched as Steam rose from her body. "Is he trying to kill you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." She mumbled out as she started to move around in the chair.

Glen and Phil rushed into the room to see her trying to cool herself off by fanning herself. She showed them the patch that she took off the back of her neck and they both growled as Glen picked her up and grabbed her shirt to put over her chest before he raced out of the door and to the trainer's area.

"Walter! Chrissie was drugged again." Glen said as he rushed into the room.

"Good." Hunter said from the table and Phil tackled him.

Walter looked at the girl in Glen's arms as she was feeling all on his chest. "Come on Glen take me to your locker room."

Put her down and hold her down. I'm going to put her out. Did the whole patch dissolve?" Walter asked him.

"No she realized what was happening and got it off before it could." Glen said as he put her on the table and held her arms down.

Hunter was chased out of the room before Phil grabbed her legs as she tried to fight them. "No all you got to do is do me. You don't have to knock me out."

"This is for your own good Chrissie." Walter said to her as he stuck her in the arm with the needle.

"I hate you all." She half yelled as her eyes started to close.

"This should have her out for a few hours. By then the drug will work its way out of her system." Walter said to them.

"We are going to take her back to the hotel." Phil said to him.

"That's fine I'll make sure that Vince knows what is going on." Walter said to them.

"Just tell him we want to take care of it this time. He tried his way now it's time to try our way." Glen said to him as Phil helped him put her shirt back on.


	14. Time to Move On

Shawn watched as Hunter paced the cell that he was in. "I warned you didn't I? I told you to let it go but you just couldn't listen and now look at you. Look at what has happened to you."

"Shut the hell up Shawn. I know that you had someone warn them. That is the only way I could have been stopped." Hunter growled to him.

"She beat the hell out of you and you busted your head open on the bench. She stopped you because she isn't going to lay down and let you get what you want. She will not let this go so you need to. I heard Vince talking about something that the guys want to do to you. They want a hell in a cell match with you Hunter and I know that he is going to give them what they want. You will be losing this one and we both know that. We both know that you won't make it out of there the winner." Shawn said to him.

"I thought that she wants to end it." Hunter growled to him and he shook his head.

"Do you really think that they will let you even with in arms reach of her again. It's all them and I mean all of them Hunter. They aren't playing his time." Shawn said before he turned and walked away from his cell.

"Are you going to back me up Shawn?" Hunter called after him.

"Not this time Hunter. You did this not me." Shawn said before he was let out by an officer.

... .... ...

Chrissie was staring out the window when Jeff came into the room the next day. He knew that she was upset about everything that was going on but that isn't it. No she was pissed that he was able to make her feel like that again. "Chris baby girl are you ok?"

"I'm perfect Jeff. Hunter once again tried to make me become a whore. He once again made me feel like I was dirty and I begged Glen to fuck me. Don't get me wrong I would love to have sex with him but not like that. Not again." She said without looking at him.

"I thought you wanted me." Jeff said as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"We both know that you wouldn't want me forever. What you and Phil have is real and I can't butt into it all the time. In fact I think that I am going to go over to RAW." She said to him.

"What? We both know that none of us will let you do that including me." Jeff said to her.

"It's cute that you all think that you can tell me what to do and I will just listen to you." She said to him.

He put his chin on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "I love you guys so much but I can't do this anymore. I can't play this game with any of them. I want to move on from this but I can't when none of you will let it go. I let it go and moved on. I moved on and know that it isn't my fault. I have dealt with this and I don't know why you guys won't move on." She said to him.

"We can't because of what they did to you. We can't because you mean more to us then you will ever know. We can't because we love you just as much and almost lost you because of them. That is why we can't let it go. That is why we can't move on." Jeff said to her and she sighed.

Chrissie shook her head and got up off his lap. "I have let it go and you all need to so I don't have to move. I'm telling you now after this hell in a cell match if you haven't let this go then I am gone and nothing anyone of you say will stop that not even Glen."

"You don't mean that." Jeff said as he stood up.

"Believe me Jeff I mean just that." She said as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to my room. I need a shower and I need to change. You tell Glen that is where I am at when he wants to go to dinner." She said before she walked out of the room and slammed the door closed.

Jeff stared at the door surprised and in shock. Would she really leave like that? Could they make this the last step? All he knew was he better if they wanted her to stay on Smackdown. "This isn't going to be good when Phil hears what she said."

..... .......... .......

Glen was pacing in the office in front of Matt and Phil they all were there to make the hell in the cell match against Hunter. They all wanted to be in it but they knew that it wouldn't be allowed. So it was going to be Glen and Phil in there with Matt on the outside making sure no one tries to stop it from happening.

"Alright it's a go and it will happen in six weeks at the next paper view. Until the Hunter will be moved to ECW and will not be allowed to contact Chrissie at all. If he does then he will be arrested and charged with stalking. There will be no match if that happens." Vince said to them after he got off the phone.

"What?" Glen asked him.

"I'm sorry he will be fired if he tries to contact her again." Vince said to them.

"Then we better make sure that he doesn't then huh?" Phil asked him.

"I already have that taken care of. He will have two people with him at all times and there is a trace on his phone. He doesn't know it but if you calls Chrissie it will be recorded. Then he will be fired and none of this will have to happen." Vince said to them.

"Oh it's going to happen." Glen roared and they all looked at him.

"Think about how this made Chrissie feel. How do we even know that she is over it? She is good at pretending but we also know that sooner or later she will just walk away if it isn't taken care of soon. None of us want it and we all know that. Hunter will not win. I will make sure of that." Glen hissed to them.

"Calm down Glen." Phil said to him.

"I will when I make sure that she is ok." He said to them.

"Then we better be going because Jeff just texted me and it looks like we have to talk." Matt said to him.

They all looked at Matt and nodded before they got up and left. Phil didn't know what the hell was happening at the hotel but he had a feeling that they won't be liking the talk that. And when they walked into the room and saw Jeff looking out the window he knew that he was right. "Where is Chrissie?"

"In her room getting ready for dinner." Jeff said without looking at them.

"Why do I have a feeling that we aren't going to like what you are about to say?" Phil asked as he walked towards his lover.

"That's because you know Chrissie better than any of us." Jeff said to him.

"What's going on Jeff?" Matt asked him.

"She said she will go to Raw after the Hell in the Cell match if we don't end it there. She is tired of us not letting it go. She has let it go and she wants us to do the same. She will do it and she will not let anyone including Glen talk her out of it. She has moved on and she has healed and we are reopening the wounds every time we talk about it. Oh and she wants to have sex with Glen when she isn't drugged and that is now so if I was Glen I would be heading down to her room." Jeff said as he looked at the taller man.

"Why do I have a feeling that she really said that?" Glen asked as he headed towards the door.

"That's because you know that she would say it." Phil called to him before he opened the door and walked out.

Glen headed down the hall to the room that she was moved into after what happened the other night. Now he was wondering he could have sex with her without thinking about the time she was drugged when he first did. It hurt him still to think about that and he knew that it would take him longer to move on from it but he would hide it from her if she wants them to move on from it.

When he knocked she threw open the door in a tight black dress and he smiled. Then he grabbed her and picked her up before he walked in and kicked the door closed. "I believe you still owe me one Chrissie."

"I was so hoping you would say that." She purred before he tossed her on the bed and dove on after her.

"Oh believe me I don't forget anything." He said before he captured her lips.

_"Suck it!" He growled._

He ended the kiss and looked down at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"The question here is if you are sure about this Glen. I know that I wasn't the only one that this effected. I want you so badly it hurts but if you aren't ready then I will wait." She said to him as she cupped his face.

An evil grin spread across his face before he captured her lips again. She moaned into his mouth as she tightened her fists in his shirt and tugged it towards his head. He broke the kiss and allowed her to take the shirt off before he pulled the dress off in one move to find that she had no underwear on. He felt himself tighten against his jeans and she felt it when she gripped him through them. The one thing that she would never forget was the way he felt when he was inside of her. Something that she couldn't stop craving.

"Take them off." She growled as she ran her hands up and down his growing bulge. He quickly undid his jeans and stood up to take them off.

The gasp that came from her lips made him smile. "I forgot how big it was. Bring it here!!!"

He chuckled at that as he got on the bed and saw that she was now on her knees pushing him to lay down. "Oh no baby. It's your turn first."

He moved to where she was laying down and he was kneeling on the floor between her legs. He kissed up the inner thighs until he came to her private lips and smiled as he lowered his heads to kiss them before he pulled them apart and lapped at her nub. Her hands where on his head as he attached himself to her and devoured her as completely as he could within seconds he had her coming calling out his name. But he wasn't done and when she rode out the first of many orgasms to come he push his finger inside her and she bucked into his hand and allowed him to fuck her as she wrapped her hands in the sheets and allowed the pleasure to take over her body. A few seconds later she screamed out his name as he brought her to another orgasm.

He moaned as she took him in her mouth and lowered his head to look at her as she slowly took him completely into her mouth and purr. "Damn girl."

She bobbed on his dick as he felt himself grow more. And he pulled her away and picked her up. Then he walked to the door and held her there before he captured her lips and entered her at the same time. He drowned out her moan as he pounded into her. She pulled away from the kiss and her eyes went up into her head. "Are you mine Chrissie?"

She looked at him and smiled a soft and one of the most sexiest smiles he had ever seen. "Always and forever Glen. Never forget that. I'm always yours."

After she said that to him he picked up pace and she was soon screaming out his name as she came again and again. He bit his lip so he wouldn't go over with her but with her milking him so tightly he felt himself fall into the pleasure and growled out her name as he filled her with his seed.


End file.
